1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to device control, and in particular, to a system and method for controlling speed of an electronic device fan.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to conserve electricity energy and reduce noise of a cooling system in an electronic device, a fan of the electronic device be required to maintain a low speed when the electronic device is in a low temperature environment. However, it is difficult to control the low speed of the fan. For example, if the electronic device in the low temperature environment requires that the speed of the fan is a preset value, such as 850 revolutions per minute (RPM), an actual speed of the fan may be lower than the preset value. Therefore, performance of the cooling system is insufficient.